


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Julliard au, M/M, Multi, still need help on ships lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another college au lmaoBy how nervous he sounded, Alexander was obviously young and almost seemed naive, but his facial expressions and the bags under his eyes showed that Alexander has been through hell already. Burr just sighed.“Can I buy you a drink?”“That would be nice!”----Multi POV college/performance arts school (?) au





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello  
> please forgive any typos  
> also PLEASE help me chose which ships to right (look at the end notes)

“Peggy, you can’t seriously hang up that poster.”

“Yes I can! I’ll hang it up on my side of the room!”

“You’re a freshmen in college you can’t have a poster kittens on your wall.”

“Kittens are timeless!”

“Guys, stop arguing.” Eliza pleaded, then lowering her voice so only Angelica could hear her, “She’ll take it down in a week or so anyway, she likes dogs better.” 

“I heard that!” 

Peggy put the poster aside for now. Maybe her roommate is allergic to cats. Who knows. Moving in was more frustrating than she thought it would be. It was her first day of Colombia and all Peggy wanted to do was go to the student run coffee shop and talk to every person she sees. It was finally her time to talk to people who didn’t know her through her sisters. The same sisters who were “helping” her move in. By helping she means Angelica was telling and moving things where she thinks they should be, and Eliza is telling Peggy how wonderful a few of her teachers were, and how not so wonderful a few of them were. She was hardly listening. 

“Hey, Angelica,”

“Yeah?”

 

“Who’s my roommate?” 

This caused Angelica to sigh. “You don’t know your own roommate?” She asked, exasperated. “No, the email I got said they were still looking for a replace since my original roommate dropped out. Do you think I’ll have a room to myself?” Peggy hopefully asked. Angelica snorted while Eliza gave her little sister a sympathetic look. “Oh, honey,” Eliza started before Angelica quickly added, “No. Definitely not. no way in hell. There’s no way you don’t have a roommate. Someone probably is just starting later in the semester. Who knows.” 

\----

“I was literally going to get kicked out of school. I had student complaints against me! Fights are between two people, but yet I was the only one getting the complaints filed against!” John Laurens ranted as he tossed his last suitcase in the back on Hercules’ car. “I know, Lee is a, how do you say, asshat.” emphasized his accent, which is what he’s been doing for the past hour as they were packing John’s’ stuff from his old dorm. John was about to continue his rant, until Hercules interrupted him with a sigh. “Laf, you’ve been speaking English since you could walk, stop exaggerating the accent to pick up guys.” This caused Lafayette to gasp in mock shock. “And John, the reason why people filed complaints against you was because you were the loudest and was always the one to throw the first punch.” Hercules started walking to the driver’s seat then stopped, “and also because Charles’ dad is white and loaded and gives the school a shit ton funds.” he admitted, then hopped into the driver’s seat as he heard his two friends fight over who gets the passenger seat. Eventually, Laf got the seat beside him as He saw John pout in the backseat. 

“He’s pouting.” Hercules looked over at Laf. He rolled his eyes. “I am letting you live in my house! The very least you could do is let me have the passenger seat, John.” Herc mumbled, “I live there too you know. It was actually my idea to let John move in.” Laurens grinned at him, “Thanks again, dad.” Herc rolled his eyes, and before Lafayette could make any kind of sexual joke, they pulled into their apartment parking lot. “Come on, we have a lot of unpacking to do.” 

\--

“I’m done with unpacking!” John whined.

“John, you three of your textbooks on the self.” Hercules stated matter of factly.

“I agree with turtle boy, though.” Before John could whine about Lafayette using that dumbass nickname he got in middle school because he brought turtle pajamas when he stayed over at Herc’s for the first time, Laf continued, “I want to go out. C’mon, we could go to that local bar we’ve been dying to check out!” Hercules looked hesitant. “I don’t know, Laf. It’s like, four o’clock, don’t you think that’s a bit early?” Laf and John exchanged a look, “No,” they both decided. “Look, Herc, you’ve been wanting to break out of your shell. You said your new year's resolution was to be more outgoing!” Laurens tried to reason. Hercules has always been the quiet one in their small group. However, when he’s got his two best friends quite literally pouting in front of him he’s not sure if he could say no.

“Hell, you guys know I can’t say no to Laf’s puppy dog eyes.”

 

\-----

“Excuse me, you’re Aaron Burr, right?” 

An eager voice startled Aaron out of this thoughts. He just walked into the bar with the intentions of getting buzzed enough to finally talk to the girl of his dreams. Instead he was greeted with a short guy with bags under his eyes. “That depends, who’s asking?” Burr asked, raising a eyebrow looking down at the kid. He gave a quick, nervous smile. “I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’ve been looking for you.” He introduced himself. Burr took a step back. “I’m getting a little nervous.” Alexander quickly took a step forward, closer to Aaron. “Sir, I’m your new roommate! I saw you already moved your stuff in, so I kept waiting to meet you there, but you never came, so I was going to the library until I saw you walking into this bar.” Hamilton said all in one breath. By how nervous he sounded, Alexander was obviously young and almost seemed naive, but his facial expressions and the bags under his eyes showed that Alexander has been through hell already. Burr just sighed. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice!” 

Burr lead the young boy to the bar. He waved the bartender down and ordered two of his usual drink. Alexander began talking about the reason he came here, but Aaron gave up on listening a while ago. The girl Burr has been trying to talk to for a while now, had just walked in. Usually, she comes with her friends, but today she was alone. Aaron had to ditch Alexander. Soon. 

“Yo, is that my man Aaron Burr?”

An all too familiar voice rang in Aaron’s head, causing him and Alexander to jump. Burr finished his drink in two gulps before finally turning the bar stool he sat at around. “Ah, Laurens, good to see you!” He put on a grin. He saw Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette at the table John was sat it. “I see the whole gang is here.” Laf shot Burr a flirtatious grin and wave, while Hercules finished his beer and slammed back on the table. “Have you decided who you’re voting for yet?” Laurens pressed on, while Burr fought the urge to roll his eyes. “John, you know my policy on that. There’s something good in both candidates.” Aaron thought Alexander was going to joke on his drink. 

“Excuse me? What do you mean something good about both? It’s a easy choice if you have common sense!” Alex yelled. Aaron saw the girl of his dreams turn to look at him. “I’m saying, it’s not an easy choice. Both are understandable.” He replied calmly. Burr now thought Alex was going to explode. He started ranting, it was as if Aaron’s decision not to decide on a candidate personally offended him. “Uh, Alexander I should be going. I’ll see you at the dorm.” He said sharply, and before Alex could get another word in, he waved at Laurens and his friends, before quickly making his way out of the bar before Hamilton could ruin his chance with the girl.

 

\----  
“Can you believe him? How can he be indecisive on an election like this!” Alexander pointed out, looking at the group of friends. 

The one with freckles grinned, the other two looked at him, then shared a look.

“I’m John Laurens, this is Hercules Mulligan,” John pointed at his buff friend, “and This is Gilbert de, something, I don’t remember, we all call him Lafayette.” 

Lafayette mocked offence. “How dare you not remember my full name! To think I call you my best friend.” John’s face lit up, “Aw, I’m your best friend?” He asked excitedly, while Hercules rolled his eyes and turned to Alexander. “What’s your name, kid?” Hamilton frowned, “Don’t tell me kid. I’m not a kid. My name is Alexander Hamilton.” Hercules raised his eyebrows at the sharp tone, while Laurens just smirked. 

 

“Alex, I think we’re going to get along just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a new little thing  
> just an intro, longer, more interesting chapters to come  
> lmao ok so here are the ships
> 
> lams  
> hamliza  
> eliza/maria  
> maria/peggy  
> peggy/laf  
> peggy/herc


End file.
